shadows embrace
by chaosassasin24
Summary: REVAMPED naruto unleashes a blood line thought to have died out soon after he is banished but a certain weapons misstress, and taijutsu user tag along.how will this efect the shinobi world? what is the council up to? main naruxten slight leexoc
1. metamorphisis

Yosh! This is my very first fanfic so please review and be brutal. Im looking for all the help I can get.

'_Human thoughts'_

"Human Speaking"

'_**demon thinking**_'

"**Demon/Devil trigger speaking"**

'Jutsus'

disclaimer: I... OWN...nothing

shadows embrace

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"RASENGAN"!

"CHIDORI"!

The 2 attacks clashed in a battle of supremacy for both had a different reason behind it. Behind the sparking blue chakra was what most would find disturbing the boy, no older than 12, had dark grey hair, a navy blue shirt, white shorts, blue ninja sandals, and a navy blue hiate with the symbol for konohagakure based on it . That's not the disturbing part, the disturbing part was that the boy's hair had grown to the small of his back ,which had grown two had like wings. His eyes glowed the blood red of his sharingan. All his might was based on one thing to get revenge. Opposite him was a boy his same age wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit, with the same hiate, surrounded in an eery red fox-shaped cloak, blood red slit eyes and fangs that pushed past his lips. his reason behind it was a promise

Naruto stared into the eyes of his once brother like friend and saw... nothing , there was nothing left of the Sasuke he knew only a power-crazed maniac, a power-crazed maniac that had just drove that chidori into his stomach right above his seal.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((in side the seal)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

kyubi was still in the seal watching the battle with mild anticipation, when it felt a shudder ripple through the seal then he could plainly see purple yokai flow through naruto's chakra system .

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"**

((((((((((((((((((((((((outside the seal)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

naruto's eyes flashed a glowing gray before an explosive boom threw both he and sasuke back, as sasuke looked toward the area naruto had landed once the smoke had cleared his eyes widened this wasn't the naruto he knew.

Before him stood something different it stood at 5'9 visible black musclar humanoid form , four black fox tails behind him, golden gauntlets and greaves, golden breastplate with the decal of crimson 9-tailed fox on it ,his sclera ,iris and pupil blended into a menacing blood red, his hair was long spiky and bone white . In his hand was an okatana, with a circular yellow guard, and a white cloth handle showing the black diamonds on the hilt. While sasuke was making these assessments naruto was hearing somthing coming faintly from his new sword.

'_Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself.'_

The voice resonated with power naruto never felt before rather than look a gift horse in the mouth he decided to use this power. **"Uchiha"**said naruto snapping sasuke out of his revere, **"I will bring you back to konoha no matter what ,surrender now and spare yourself the pain."** sasuke smirked at him before stating in a cocky manner " Dobe you won't be able to defeat me, I'm an uchiha! The best of the best! What can a no name like you do t-"sasuke was cut off as naruto's fist slammed into his gut knocking the wind out of him. **"Scum, not worth staining yamato with your blood"** as he said this several spectral swords appeared around him he grabed one from the air and held it to sasuke's throat **"come back now or I kill you" **calmly stated naruto "never!" spat the battered uchiha. Naruto had enough he put one arm on sasuke elbow and pulled hard ,CRACK! Sasuke screamed in pain as his right arm was broken naruto then repeated the proses with sasuke's left arm,and both his legs.

After hitting the black haired youth in the back of the neck with the butt of yamato he hoisted sasuke over his shoulder and walked in the direction of konoha after deactivating his devil trigger.** "Promise fulf**illed".

End chapter

valor: so what do you think love it? hate it? Whether I continue or not is based on the reviews so review please.

(An: also if I continue what should nartuo's next devil arm be ?

1. A scythe

2. A broadsword

/grieves

----or–

axe.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((review!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	2. the demonslayer and the saiyan

Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! Chapter 2 is up for business let's get wild!

'_Human thoughts'_

"Human speaking"

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"**Demon/devil trigger speaking"**

'_Jutsu'_

disclaimer:....really? I just said this last chapter.. I mean.... *sigh* fine, I own nothing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( konoha gates))))))))))))))))))))))

sakura stood with most of the villagers, waiting at the gates for the demon to bring her precious sasuke-kun back to her, oh yeah she knew about kyubi but like the ignorant banshee she was she saw naruto as the fox not a human

"Where is that demon with my sasuke-kun?!"shouted the pink haired banshee.

Lee had had enough with her constant yelling so he rounded on her, belting his own rant at her

"SHUT UP YOU SELF-CENTERED ,FAN GIRL, BITCH"!

Everyone around him was shocked, before now noone had heard the spandex wearing ninja curse, much less at the girl he sworn to protect with his life, but he wasn't done yet.

"WHILE WE'VE BEEN NEARLY KILLED TRYING TO GET YOUR PRECIOUS FUCKING TRAITOR BACK YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON YOUR ASS DOING NOTHING . WHEN YOU GO OUT TO FIND A TRAITOR THEN YOU CAN CRITICIZE SOMEONE LIKE NARUTO, UNTIL THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

Sakura was silent for once in her life stunned by what the yellow glowing nin....wait yellow? Glowing?

It was true lee's hair was standing in spikes, not unlike when he unleashes his gates,his hair was a golden yellow, his eyes turned a vibrant green, bright yellow energy was circling around him. No one around cared about lee's new glow when they saw naruto carrying an unconscious sasuke over his shoulder ,only there were a few differences, this naruto had silver swept back hair, slate grey eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul, and his jumpsuit was torn with blood coming from his right arm.

A soon as sakura saw this she ran at him her hand outstretching appearing to be reaching for naruto

(((((((((((((((((((((((((naruto's pov)))))))))))))))))))))))))

as I walked through the thick forest to get back to konoha the voice from yamato seemed to be imputing new information into my mind such as most of the katas for the style it called dark slayer so far as I walked into the gates I was on the basics for the judgement cut when I heard shouting,imagine my surprise when it was bushy brows yelling at ...SAKURA?! That was just a shock to the system to hear lee cursing out sakura like that, and for me, what a friend. Then sakura spotted me and ran towards me being the idiot I am I wave to her when my new finely tunned eyes pick up something gleaming in her her hand.

((((((((((((((((((((lee's pov)))))))))))))))))))))

kami! that felt good to get that off my chest I mean c'mon I cant believe I used to like her. Wait there's naruto and he got the traitor back yosh the power of youth is strong within naru...wait whats in sakura's hand holy crap! I've got to stop her.

((((((((((((((((((((((general pov)))))))))))))))))))))

"_konoha senpu!!"_

"_Kuro tsurugi(1)"_

the two attacks colided into sakura the kuro tsurugicut off the arm that had the hand with the kunaiheld in it at the shoulder, the konoha senpu broke many of her ribs on the right side.

Yet neither naruto or lee cared.

Naruto took one look at lee before he let a small smirk grace his lips he headed for the hokage tower to drop of the uchiha and then go to sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((timeskip: 12:00 am ,naruto's dream)))))))))))))))))))

naruto stood in a mausoleum with linoleum floors marble pillars, purple rugs that looked of the finest thread naruto felt unworthy to walk on them to say the least. Thats when he heard it:

'_Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself.'_

'_That voice' _thought the teen he turned around only to be face to face with a strange man to say the least he wore a dark blue trench coat, black undershirt, black pants, black boots, tan fingerless gloves white swept back hair,and steel gray hair, and he spoke in a cold regal manner.

"Young one it is time you learned of your heritage."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((lee's dream)))))))))))))))))))))

he stepped into what appeared to be a dojo he looked around there were training posts every where then there were these strange machines that had appeared ,but nothing prepared him for the man behind him, he stood at 5'7 wearing a blue sleeveless one piece leotard, white gloves, weird shoes that were white with an orange tip, his hair was coal black with a steep widows peak, his eyes were the same color as his hair and he spoke with a voice that commanded respect.

'Bout time you got here brat sit down and I'll tell you of your family.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((timeskip: morning))))))))))))))))))))))))

naruto woke with a sudden and violent knock at his door

"Hold on I'm coming" he yelled groggily

as he started getting dressed he noticed a new weight on his chest, he looked down and over the necklace tsunade gave him was a strange red amulet.

'_So that dream was real'_

'_**yes young one it was now grab yamato and go get the door.'**_

Deciding not to argue with the voice he got dressed forgoing the orange jacket and pants, he wore a sleeveless black shirt, and the pants he wore to sarutobi's funeral, he then grabbed yamato and swept back his unkept bed hair in to his new swept back hair style.

When he opened the door 3 anbu were waiting for him: neko, ookami, and saru. The only one who spoke was saru

"Uzumaki-san you are requested at the council chambers immediately."

No words were said naruto simply disappeared into a blur.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((council chambers)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

a black blur arrived in the chamber the shinobi council was on guard as the blur reviled naruto about four seconds later a green blur stood about five inches from naruto this was revieled to be lee, he had changed dramatically as he wore a green sleeveless shirt the bandages still on his hands, dark green baggy sweat pants, blue shinobi sandals, his hair was no longer a bowl cut but short black hair with messy strands hanging down his face.

He was about to ask what was happening when tenten walked into the door.

'_Tenten?/ten-chan?'_ thought both lee and naruto.

End

review


End file.
